mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Lucina
Lucina is a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series. She is from the Fire Emblem series, one of the protagonists of Fire Emblem Awakening. Profile Lucina is Chrom's daughter and the princess of the kingdom of Ylisse, the successor state to the now-ancient kingdom of Archanea, and is Chrom's daughter. She bears the holy bloodline of Ylisse's rulers, the exalts, who carry the power of the legendary dragon Naga and her holy gifts to humanity: the Fire Emblem and the blade Falchion. The adult Lucina the game primarily features is a time-traveller from an alternate future, who travels back to the current timeline in the game due to the fell dragon Grima and his legions of Risen zombies bringing her own world to ruin. Desperate to reverse this unfortunate event, she and other future children of Chrom's allies, the Shepherds, travel back in time to prevent the revival of Grima in Chrom's timeline and change the future. When she travels back in time, she initially hides her identity by tying her hair back and wearing a distinctive mask given to her by Gerome, one of her allies from the future, and adopting the name "Marth" from her famous ancestor. She runs into Chrom and the Shepherds, saving her aunt Lissa from the first of the Risen on one occasion and later dueling Chrom in Arena Ferox. Her disguise is ruined during an assassination attempt on her aunt Emmeryn while defending Chrom, causing her to disappear, only to reappear two years later, again defending Chrom from an assassination. She is accidentally revealed to be a woman after an unexpected assassin appears and cuts her mask off before being killed by Chrom. Later, she confirms that she is his daughter by allowing him to see the Brand of the Exalt in her eye, just like his newborn daughter. Lucina then joins the Shepherds to assist them in a new war. She inherited the Parallel Falchion after Grima attacks Chrom. In Super Mario Maker Lucina appeared in Super Mario Maker as a Mystery Mushroom costume. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. 4 Lucina is a newcomer of ''Super Smash Bros. 4, she is considered as a clone of Marth due to sharing the same movesets. Marth's blade deals more damage on the tipper. However, Lucina's sword trail is opaque. On her trailer, it showed herself fighting against Captain Falcon for Chrom and Robin emerged. Her Final Smash is Critical Hit similar to Marth. Unlike Marth, Lucina points her w:c:fireemblem:Parallel Falchion outwards and chants, "Time to change fate!" and runs directionally forwards. When she reaches the opponent she swings her blade inwards that deals a huge amount of knockback to the opponent. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Lucina and Dark Pit are the only veterans announced to be Echo Fighters before Daisy was introduced as a newcoming Echo Fighter. Lucina is the echo fighter of Marth, due to sharing similar movesets. According to Palutena, Lucina is not as powerful as Marth, but she is well-balanced in her attacks. Her alternate costumes resembles female characters from ''Fire Emblem series. Trivia *Lucina is the first female fighter to debut as an unlockable character (discounting Wendy O. Koopa, who is one of the seven Koopalings serving as alternate costumes for Bowser Jr.). *Lucina is the first female clone in the series. *Lucina and Dark Pit are the only Echo Fighters to debut in Smash 4. *Lucina is the first female character to completely lack any projectile. External links *Lucina on Codex Gamicus. *Lucina on Fire Emblem Wiki. *Lucina on Nintendo Wiki. *Lucina's page on Smashpedia. *Lucina on Wikipedia. Navigation it:Lucina de:Lucina fr:Lucina es:Lucina Category:Super Smash Bros. series Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters not from the Mario Universe Category:Heroes